Asta/Biografi
Sewaktu bayi, Asta dan Yuno ditinggalkan di depan pintu sebuah gereja di Hage. Sejak itu, mereka menghabiskan masa kecil mereka di gereja bersama anak yatim lainnya. Suatu hari, selama perjalanan pulang dari berbelanja bahan makanan, Asta sengaja mendengar beberapa penduduk desa mengidam-idamkan gaya hidup mereka yang tinggal di wilayah Bangsawan. Pada hari ini, Asta mengetahui tentang diskriminasi yang diterima oleh orang-orang di Wilayah Ditinggalkan dan mengungkapkan niatnya untuk menjadi Kaisar Sihir untuk pertama kalinya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Asta melihat seorang preman merebut kalung Yuno dan segera masuk untuk mengambil barang temannya kembali. Usahanya adalah sukses, tetapi anak yatim piatu ditinggalkan dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Untungnya, Suster Lily dari gereja dapat menyembuhkan dia dengan sihirnya. Suatu hari, Asta dan Yuno pergi ke hutan Hage dan berdiri di atas bukit sementara mereka menghadap ke Wilayah Bangsawan. Asta kemudian mulai berbicara tentang hubungan mereka sebagai keluarga, meskipun mereka tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Yuno setuju dengan Asta dan menanyakan alasan di balik sindiran mendadak yang terakhir. Asta kemudian membuat janji lain dengan Yuno: mereka akan memperlakukan kawan-kawan masa depan mereka sebagai keluarga sama seperti cara mereka memperlakukan satu sama lain. Asta dan Yuno juga mempraktikkan sihir mereka dari waktu ke waktu dengan Asta biasanya mencoba menerobos serangan Sihir Abgin Yuno. Yuno mencoba meyakinkan Asta untuk berhenti ketika yang terakhir gagal setiap saat. Sayangnya, yang terakhir menolak untuk menyerah dan melanjutkan tugasnya terhadap Yuno. Akhirnya, pada satu titik, Asta berhasil menerobos sihir Yuno dan mendaratkan serangan. Dia kemudian memberitahu Yuno bahwa kegigihannya adalah sumber kesuksesannya. Bertahun-tahun kemudian, Asta mengaku kepada Sister Lily, tetapi dengan cepat ditolak. Dia bersikeras bahkan setelah dia secara paksa membungkamnya. Dia akhirnya menghentikan pendekatannya ketika Yuno memotongnya. Setelah banyak upaya gagal untuk menunjukkan keahliannya sementara Yuno menaungi dia, Asta pergi untuk berlatih sendiri. Beberapa hari kemudian, Upacara Penerimaan Grimoire diadakan di menara dekat Hage. Asta gagal menerima grimoire dan Drouot menyarankannya untuk mencoba lagi tahun depan. Kemudian di malam hari, Asta masih dibiarkan linglung setelah Yuno juga menepis deklarasi persaingannya. Di kejauhan, ketika dia tergantung pada cabang pohon, Asta melihat bahwa Yuno dalam kesulitan dan dengan cepat berlari untuk menyelamatkannya. Namun, karena kurangnya kekuatan magis, Asta terpojok oleh Revchi Salik yang dipersenjatai dengan grimoire. Tidak dapat membalas, Asta tunduk ketika arwahnya dicukur oleh Revchi. Dia berhasil mendapatkan kembali keinginannya untuk bertarung, namun, setelah Yuno mengungkapkan rasa hormatnya kepada Asta selama mereka sebagai anak-anak. Asta kemudian mencoba untuk bangkit kembali ketika grimoire tiba-tiba terbang ke arah Asta dan memberinya pedang. Menggunakan pedang yang baru ditemukannya, Asta mengalahkan Revchi dan memperkuat janjinya dengan Yuno. Enam bulan kemudian, Asta menghadiri Ujian Masuk Ksatria Sihir, di mana ia bertemu Yami Sukehiro, Finral Roulacase, dan Gordon Agrippa untuk pertama kalinya. Selama ujian, Asta tidak dapat melakukan tugas pertama yang diberikan kepadanya, yang menarik Sekke Bronzazza yang berencana untuk mengambil kinerja buruk Asta untuk keuntungannya. Pada akhirnya, selama tes pertempuran, Sekke meminta Asta menjadi rekannya, yang diterima dengan senang hati. Sekke kemudian dengan rendah hati mengungkapkan alasannya di balik keputusannya untuk memiliki Asta untuk pasangannya. Namun demikian, Asta dengan cepat mengalahkannya dan mengungkapkan niatnya untuk menjadi Kaisar Sihir. Sayangnya, karena dia menggunakan sihir asing, tidak ada kapten yang mau merekrutnya. Kapten regu Banteng Hitam kemudian melangkah masuk untuk menguji tekad Asta. Anak yatim itu berhasil membuat Yami terkesan dan dia ditawari tempat di pasukannya. Dia kemudian melakukan perjalanan ke markas pasukan melalui Sihir Ruang dan memperkenalkan dirinya kepada anggota pasukan lainnya. Salah satu anggota, Magna Swing, memutuskan untuk memberikan Asta ujian inisiasi untuk membuktikan nilainya bagi pasukan. Asta mengesankan Magna ketika dia mengalihkan serangan Magna kembali ke arahnya. Selain itu, Magna tetap terkesan dengan kemampuannya, bahkan ketika Asta mengungkapkan kurangnya kekuatan magisnya. Sang Ksatria muda kemudian diberi selamat oleh anggota lain sebelum ia menerima jubahnya sementara Vanessa Enoteca mencap ikat kepalanya dengan lencana pasukan. Setelah tes, ketika sedang melakukan tur ke markas, Asta bertemu Noelle Silva, yang merupakan anggota baru regu. Dia mencoba untuk bersikap ramah dengan dia, tetapi yang terakhir sepenuhnya menolak niat baik Asta saat dia menyebutkan status bangsawannya. Setelah itu, Magna membawa Asta ke tempat pribadi yang terakhir. Gagasan memiliki kamar sendiri, sangat menggairahkan Asta ketika dia mulai membersihkan setiap sudutnya sebelum dia pergi tidur. Kemudian pada waktu fajar, Asta menemukan Noelle saat dia berlatih sendiri. Tiba-tiba, dia menyaksikan kekuatan magisnya keluar dari kendali. Yami yang dengan cepat tiba di tempat kejadian, memerintahkan Asta untuk menghentikan sihirnya saat ia melemparkan Ksatria muda ke arah Noelle. Asta dapat menyelamatkannya dengan menggunakan Anti Sihir-nya dan mendarat dengan selamat di tanah dengan bantuan Finral. Dia kemudian mulai memuji kemampuan Noelle sambil juga mendorongnya untuk tumbuh lebih kuat. Saat makan, Asta bertanya tentang tugas seorang Ksatria Sihir, yang Magna mengejarnya karena ketidaktahuannya. Namun, setelah dia mendengar interpretasi rekan satu timnya tentang tugas mereka, Asta hanya menyimpulkan bahwa mereka semua aneh. Kemudian, Magna mengungkapkan kepada Asta dan Noelle bahwa misi pertama mereka adalah berburu babi hutan di Sosshi. Asta menolak misi pada awalnya, tetapi dengan cepat menerimanya karena ia diancam oleh Yami. Mereka bertiga kemudian melakukan perjalanan ke desa dengan sapu Magna, karena Asta tidak bisa naik sendiri dan Finral tidak dapat membawa mereka dengan sihirnya. Setelah kedatangan mereka, mereka menemukan bahwa desa itu tertutup kabut, yang Magna cepat meminta Asta untuk memotong jalan bagi mereka. Saat mencapai pusat desa, mereka menemukan penduduk desa disandera oleh sekelompok penyihir, yang dipimpin oleh Heath Grice. Setelah Magna menyelamatkan penduduk desa, Heath meluncurkan serangan kedua, yang Asta balas dengan pedangnya sebelum dia menghadapi Heath untuk tindakannya. Asta memulai serangannya ketika dia mencoba mengungkap tujuan Heath yang sebenarnya. Sayangnya, jawaban Heath cepat membuatnya marah dan menyebabkan Asta menyatakan bahwa ia akan melindungi penduduk desa darinya. Heath dan kelompoknya meluncurkan mantra kombinasi yang membuat Asta dan Magna sibuk dan tidak mampu melindungi penduduk desa. Untungnya, Noelle melemparkan mantra perlindungan yang melindungi mereka semua dari serangan mereka. Asta dengan cepat berlari menuju Heath segera setelah dia melihat celah, tetapi dia gagal memberikan kerusakan yang efektif karena Heath telah meredam momentum Asta dengan membekukan posisinya. Dia kemudian mulai menerima banyak kerusakan dari Heath, tetapi masih berhasil mendapatkan kembali posisinya. Selanjutnya, Magna melangkah keluar dari mantra Noelle dan meminta Asta untuk mengulangi upacara inisiasi mereka. Strategi mereka berhasil, dan Asta dengan cepat memberikan serangan terakhir dan mengalahkan Heath. Asta pingsan begitu Heath dikalahkan, tetapi dia segera dibangunkan oleh sebuah anti burung, yang mengikutinya dari ujian masuk. Ketika Asta melihat Anti-burung membawa batu, milik kepala desa, ia mencoba mengembalikannya tetapi penduduk desa memutuskan untuk memberikannya kepadanya. Setelah itu, Asta menyaksikan Heath bunuh diri untuk melindungi informasi pengikutnya, yang sangat mengejutkannya. Asta kemudian berlari berkeliling dengan anti-burung terus-menerus mematuknya sambil diikuti oleh Noelle. Dia kemudian memiliki kesempatan pertemuan dengan Nick, cucu kepala, kepada siapa dia memberikan kata-kata penghiburan. Setelah kembali ke markas, ketiga Ksatria melapor kembali ke Yami yang memuji mereka atas pekerjaan mereka. Yami kemudian memberi mereka gaji mereka, yang dengan cepat menggairahkan Asta. Vanessa kemudian menawarkan Asta dan Noelle untuk pergi berbelanja ke Kikka. Ketika mereka tiba, Asta menjadi bersemangat dengan pengalaman baru dan berharap dia bisa membawa penduduk desa Hage bersamanya. Setelah mereka selesai dengan tugas mereka, Vanessa membawa keduanya ke pasar gelap kota kastil, di mana Asta melihat Magna di kasino. Selain itu, Ksatria muda bertemu Sekke yang mencoba untuk menggoda Vanessa dan Noelle. Pembicaraan kemudian, seorang pencuri mengambil tas wanita tua, jadi Asta dengan cepat mengejarnya dan melumpuhkannya sebelum Sekke memberikan serangan terakhir. Sayangnya, Sekke mendapati dirinya lumpuh dan berusaha memberikan kata-kata terakhirnya, tetapi Asta dengan cepat berhenti dan memotivasi dia sebelum Sekke mengetahui dari Vanessa bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Asta mengembalikan tas itu ke wanita tua itu dan pergi bersama rekan-rekan setimnya. Beberapa waktu kemudian, Yami memberi tahu Asta dan anggota Black Bull lainnya tentang penampilan dungeon baru. Kapten Black Bull kemudian menjelaskan bahwa Magic Emperor telah meminta Asta untuk menjelajahinya, yang dengan cepat menggairahkan yang terakhir, meskipun dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ruang bawah tanah. Dia kemudian melakukan perjalanan ke penjara bawah tanah, yang terletak di tepi Kerajaan, bersama dengan Noelle dan Luck Voltia. Ketika mereka masuk, Asta berdebat dengan Noelle tentang nama anti-burung. Argumen diselesaikan segera setelah Luck menyarankan nama untuk itu. Segera setelah itu, Asta menjatuhkan sumber cahaya mereka, yang menyebabkan mereka berjalan dalam kegelapan sebelum mereka mencapai sisi dalam ruang bawah tanah. Asta kemudian secara tidak sengaja mengaktifkan jebakan ketika dia merengek tentang ketidakmampuannya untuk merasakan mana di dalam ruang bawah tanah, tetapi dia dapat dengan mudah mengatasinya. Namun, Asta dan Noelle menghadapi banyak jebakan lainnya, ketika Luck dengan giat mengaktifkan semuanya sebelum dia meninggalkannya sendiri. Perangkap lain dengan cepat muncul dan melumpuhkan Asta. Namun, Yuno tiba di tempat kejadian dan dengan mudah menyelamatkannya. Reuni Asta dan Yuno dengan cepat disisihkan ketika senior Yuno, Klaus Lunettes, memulai percakapan dengan anggota Black Bull di mana ia percaya bahwa menyelamatkan mereka tidak perlu. Asta dan Klaus kemudian memulai serangkaian pertengkaran dengan Noelle dan sepupunya, Mimosa Vermillion, di pihak mereka masing-masing. Pada akhirnya, Asta tidak dapat memberikan jawaban ketika Klaus menanyakan keberadaan Keberuntungan dan argumen mulai bergerak ke arah reputasi kapten mereka. Saat Fajar Emas anggota pergi untuk menaklukkan ruang bawah tanah, Asta dan Noelle juga memulai pencarian mereka untuk pusat penjara bawah tanah. Noelle mulai mempertanyakan metode pencarian mereka, karena tidak ada dari mereka yang memiliki sihir yang dapat membantu mereka. Beberapa saat kemudian, Asta melihat Nero lepas landas dan mengarahkan mereka ke sebuah terowongan. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengikuti panduan Nero, tetapi dibiarkan terlantar di suatu daerah dengan anomali gravitasi di mana Asta menemukan peti harta karun dengan organ hidup di dalamnya. Mereka melanjutkan dalam pencarian mereka untuk pusat penjara bawah tanah ketika Asta tiba-tiba berhenti setelah dia mendengar suara aneh. Noelle menyimpulkan kemungkinan itu adalah suara dari pertarungan Luck. Asta dengan cepat menyarankan agar mereka membantunya, tetapi Noelle berpendapat dengan mengatakan bahwa prioritas mereka saat ini adalah menaklukkan ruang bawah tanah. Namun, Asta memutuskan untuk membantu Luck dan berhasil meniadakan mantra yang akan membunuh yang terakhir. Ketika lawan Luck, Lotus Whomalt, meminta identitas Asta, yang terakhir hanya mengatakan bahwa dia adalah kawan Luck. Sebaliknya, Luck menolak bantuan dan biaya Asta terhadap lawan. Namun, ketika Lotus akan melakukan serangan balik padanya, Asta ikut campur saat dia mengabaikan permintaan Luck. Keberuntungan akhirnya setuju untuk melawan penyihir Kerajaan Berlian bersama-sama, tetapi lawan segera menjebak mereka di dalam kafan asap tebal. Asta mencoba untuk memotong beberapa asap. kali, tetapi ia dengan cepat tumbuh cemas karena jumlah yang tidak terbatas. Begitu Luck mengetahui sesuatu setelah dia mengatakan kemampuan sensor lawannya, dia meluncurkan rentetan serangan mantra berbasis kilat untuk memandu Lotus ke arah tertentu sementara Noelle bersiap untuk meluncurkan Asta ke arahnya dengan mantranya. Asta kemudian memberikan ayunan lebar pada Lotus dan yang terakhir menyatakan bahwa ia tidak pernah bertemu lawan tanpa kekuatan magis. Lotus kemudian melarikan diri bersama dengan bawahannya yang terluka dan Asta gagal mengejarnya. Keberuntungan kemudian menyarankan bahwa mereka kembali ke tujuan utama dan menuju ke pusat penjara bawah tanah. Setelah tiba, Asta dengan cepat mengaktifkan sihirnya dan menyelamatkan Yuno dari sebuah serangan. Dia kemudian mulai berdebat dengan Yuno tentang keadaan yang terakhir tetapi memutuskan untuk berhenti dan bergabung dengan pertarungan. Pertarungan dimulai ketika Mars menciptakan beberapa boneka klon dengan sihirnya. Sementara Asta dapat dengan mudah menghancurkan boneka itu, anggota Banteng Hitam dan Fajar Emas lainnya memiliki waktu yang lebih sulit melawan mereka. Mars mencoba meluncurkan serangan lain setelah dia menciptakan kembali pedang yang dihancurkan oleh Asta, tetapi yang terakhir dengan mudah memotongnya. Asta kemudian dengan cepat berlari ke arahnya dan berhasil mematahkan baju besinya dan menerbangkannya ke kolam di sekitarnya. Namun, Mars dengan cepat menyiapkan serangan lain dengan menutupi dirinya dengan baju besi yang bahkan lebih besar. Serangan Mars, melalui baju besi tersebut, mampu memberikan Asta kerusakan yang signifikan tetapi yang terakhir masih bisa menahannya bersama-sama sambil berbagi ambisinya untuk melindungi. Mars mencoba untuk mengabaikannya dan meluncurkan serangan lain, tetapi Asta berhasil menerobosnya dan membuatnya pingsan. Setelah Klaus menahan Mars dengan sihirnya, Ksatria Sihir Kerajaan Semanggi akhirnya memasuki pusat ruang bawah tanah saat Asta memotong pintu menuju perbendaharaan. Mereka segera kagum dengan pemandangan harta yang disimpan di balik pintu tersebut. Asta dengan cepat berlari masuk dan mulai bermain-main dengan berbagai alat sulap di dalamnya. Sampai Nero dengan paksa membawanya ke dinding dengan mekanisme penguncian yang sama seperti pintu perbendaharaan, meskipun lebih kecil, terpasang di atasnya. Nero kemudian mulai mematuk kepalanya ketika Asta mengungkapkan kurangnya pemahaman tentang petunjuk Nero. Tiba-tiba, Mars menerobos masuk ke dalam perbendaharaan dan berhasil mendaratkan kerusakan kritis pada Noelle. Begitu Asta melihatnya, ia langsung menyerbu ke penyihir Kerajaan Berlian, tetapi dengan mudah dikalahkan oleh strategi pertempuran baru Mars. Yang terakhir juga berhasil mengirim Asta terbang melalui dinding yang ditunjukkan Nero kepadanya. Merasa tak berdaya dan tidak dapat menemukan solusi apa pun untuk melawan Mars, Asta melihat Nero terbang melewatinya dan semakin jauh ke ruang tersembunyi di balik dinding. Ketika Asta memalingkan kepalanya, dia melihat Nero mendarat di atas pedang yang ditutupi tanah. Asta dengan cepat meraih pedang dan berhasil menyelamatkan Mimosa dan Noelle tepat pada waktunya dari serangan Mars yang masuk. Dia kemudian bergegas menuju Mars dan mampu mendaratkan serangan tetapi mantra penyembuhan Mars mencegah Asta dari memberinya kerusakan yang signifikan. Tiba-tiba, Noelle akhirnya sadar kembali setelah Mars menyerangnya dan segera memerintahkan Asta untuk mengakhiri pertarungan. Asta menerima permintaannya dan melemparkan tebasan untuk mempertahankan diri terhadap serangan Mars yang masuk. Namun, yang mengejutkannya, aliran air keluar dari pedangnya ketika dia menetralkan serangan Mars. Aliran air berhasil mengenai Mars, tetapi Asta, sayangnya, tidak dapat sepenuhnya menghentikan serangan Mars sebelumnya karena bilah menembus perutnya. Asta kemudian jatuh ke tanah ketika dia kehilangan kesadarannya. Setelah Yuno mengalahkan Mars dalam sekejap, pedang yang baru ditemukan Asta tiba-tiba memasuki grimoire-nya dengan tulisan yang tidak dikenal muncul di halaman. Selanjutnya, penjara bawah tanah mulai runtuh dan Asta yang pingsan segera diambil oleh Luck ketika Yuno menyiapkan kapal untuk mereka melarikan diri. Sebelum dia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya, Asta mencoba untuk berargumentasi dengan Klaus tentang membawa Mars bersama mereka. Sayangnya, mereka gagal memenuhi keinginan Asta dan menuju ke pintu keluar. Begitu mereka berada di luar, Asta dibawa ke tempat yang lebih aman bagi Mimosa untuk melanjutkan proses penyembuhannya. Saat Asta bangun, Klaus dengan cepat memeluknya bersama Yuno saat ia mengakui kedua anak yatim itu. Setelah misi, Asta tertidur selama seminggu sebelum dia terbangun dan diberi perintah untuk memberikan laporan mengenai misinya ke markas Magic Knight. Ketika dia tiba dengan Noelle, pasangan itu bertemu dengan Klaus, Mimosa, dan Yuno di mana mereka semua pergi ke tempat yang ditunjuk bersama. Ketika mereka tiba, mereka berlima disambut oleh Kaisar Sihir sendiri ketika yang terakhir memeriksa sihir yang Asta dan Yuno dapat ambil dari ruang bawah tanah. Asta menunjukkan kepada Kaisar tulisan-tulisan yang muncul di grimoire-nya sementara juga menghadirkan pedang yang bisa dipanggil darinya. Selanjutnya, dia bertanya kepada Kaisar tentang metode yang harus mereka gunakan untuk menjadi Kaisar Sihir di mana yang terakhir memberi mereka jawaban yang menarik. Asta, bersama yang lainnya, kemudian diundang oleh Julius untuk menghadiri Upacara Pemberian Peran Jasa yang menghormati Ksatria Sihir dengan prestasi terbaik. Segera setelah upacara berakhir, Asta kemudian menghadiri perjamuan di mana ia dengan cepat menikmati hidangan lezat yang disajikan sambil mengabaikan pengawasan oleh para Ksatria Sihir terhormat. Namun, begitu para Ksatria itu mulai menghina Klaus, Yuno dan Mimosa, Asta mulai kehilangan ketenangannya. Yang terakhir mencapai titik didih ketika Noelle dipermalukan oleh saudara-saudaranya sendiri di mana ia kemudian menyatakan bahwa ia akan membungkam mereka semua dengan menjadi Kaisar Sihir. Konfrontasi Asta tidak diterima dengan baik oleh para Ksatria kehormatan sebagai Nebra Silva, Alecdora Sandler, dan Solid Silva mencoba menempatkannya di tempatnya. Menggunakan Anti Sihirnya, Asta dengan cepat berhasil menetralisir semua serangan mereka sampai Nozel Silva, kapten dari Rajawali Perak, memutuskan untuk memasuki medan pertempuran. Ledakan hebat kekuatan magis Nozel mengingatkan Asta tentang ledakan kekuatan magis Yami sendiri selama ujian masuknya ke Ksatria Sihir saat mengirimkan kedinginan ke tubuhnya. Untungnya, Fuegoleon Vermillion, kapten dari Singa Merah Tua, menghentikan Nozel untuk bertindak lebih jauh sementara saudaranya, Leopold Vermillion, menyatakan Asta sebagai saingannya. Tidak lama kemudian, seseorang memasuki aula perjamuan dan memperingatkan para Ksatria bahwa Ibukota Kerajaan sedang diserang. Setelah pengumuman tiba-tiba, Asta kemudian bergabung dengan sesama Ksatria saat mereka membahas strategi mereka untuk serangan balik. Namun, dia segera meninggalkan mereka saat dia menyatakan bahwa mereka terlalu lama ketika warga diserang. Tidak lama kemudian, Asta berhasil menemukan pelaku invasi, Rades Spirito, saat ia mengalahkan semua lawannya di sepanjang jalan. Ketika dia tiba, Asta segera menyatakan bahwa dia akan melindungi semua yang ingin dihancurkan Rades karena dia juga berhasil mengamankan seorang gadis kecil dari pria itu. Mendengar tekad Asta, Rades memanggil lebih banyak mayat untuk menyerang Asta tetapi bocah itu dapat dengan mudah melumpuhkan mereka semua. Namun, ketika Asta menuduhnya, Rades memanggil mayat yang berbeda dan lebih kuat, No.4 - Jimmy. Setelah "Jimmy" berhasil menggaruk wajah Asta dengan salah satu Peluru Ajaib nya, Rades mengungkapkan bahwa peluru tersebut terdiri dari kekuatan kutukan ketika Asta mulai berdarah darinya. Rades kemudian mulai memerintahkan "Jimmy" untuk melepaskan rentetan serangan terhadap Asta tetapi yang terakhir mampu dengan mudah mempertahankan dirinya. Melihat ini, Rades memerintahkan "Jimmy" untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis kecil di belakang Asta. Yang terakhir segera melangkah di depannya saat dia dipaksa menjadi defensif, berusaha mencegah peluru untuk memukulnya. Peluru berhasil menggaruk Asta di sisinya saat ia mulai berdarah cukup luas. Luka tersebut mendistorsi konsentrasi Asta ketika beberapa peluru akan mengenai gadis kecil itu. Untungnya, Noelle memasuki medan pertempuran dan mengambil alih tugas untuk melindungi gadis kecil itu. Asta segera menyerbu ke arah "Jimmy" tetapi Rades memanggil sejumlah mayat untuk mencegah kemajuannya. Namun, Asta dapat melewati mereka karena Leopold membantunya dengan membakar semua mayat yang dipanggil. Sambil memegang kedua pedang, Asta berhasil menjatuhkan "Jimmy" dan menantang Rades untuk bertarung. Sayangnya, lawannya tidak menerima tantangannya dan memanggil mayat lain, No.2 - Alfred. Asta dengan cepat berjuang dalam pertarungan melawan "Alfred" saat mayat itu terus-menerus melepaskan serangan kilat dan mencegahnya menutup jarak. Karena luka-lukanya akibat pertarungan melawan "Jimmy" semakin memburuk, Asta akhirnya berada pada titik di mana ia tidak dapat menghindari serangan "Alfred". Untungnya, Fuegoleon mencegat serangan dengan membakar mayat sebelum mengambil alih pertarungan dari Asta. Setelah mendengar bahwa Fuegoleon mengakuinya, Asta mencoba melanjutkan perjuangannya sebelum dihentikan oleh mantan. Kapten Crimson Lion kemudian meminta Asta untuk menonton dan belajar dari pertarungannya melawan Rades. Melihat seorang kapten bertarung di depan matanya, Asta dengan cepat kagum dengan tindakan karismatik Fuegoleon yang mengintimidasi lawannya sambil mengangkat moral sekutu. Setelah pertarungan berakhir dan Fuegoleon telah menahan Rades, Asta mulai berbicara dengan tawanan tentang pendekatannya untuk mendapatkan pengakuan atas bakatnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Asta mendengar suara samar datang dari arah Rades sebelum Fuegoleon tiba-tiba dipindahkan dari mereka. Sementara Noelle mencoba menemukan pelaku, Asta dengan cepat menagih ke tumpukan mayat dan menghancurkannya terpisah dan melihat Valtos, pengguna Sihir Tata Ruang, keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Pria itu membuka portal lain, dari mana menjatuhkan tubuh Fuegoleon, dengan cepat mengisi Asta dengan kejutan dan kemarahan. Ketika mencoba untuk mendorong kebingungannya atas kekalahan Fuegoleon di belakang kepalanya, Asta dengan cepat mencegah Rades melarikan diri dengan membatalkan mantra Sihir Tata Ruang Valtos. Dia kemudian berhasil memotong wajah Rades sebelum terlibat dalam pertarungan tinju melawannya. Namun, bala bantuan untuk Rades dan Valtos tiba saat mereka mengelilingi Ksatria Kerajaan Semanggi. Melihat bahwa mereka berada pada posisi yang kurang menguntungkan, Asta membatalkan kekuatan kutukan yang telah memperburuk luka-lukanya dan menantang lawan-lawannya dalam pertarungan ketika dia mencoba untuk mengatasi kesulitan.. Pertarungan dimulai dengan lima penyihir meluncurkan serangan simultan terhadap Asta, yang berhasil membelokkan mereka semua. Namun, para penyihir dengan mudah menetralkan serangan yang dibelokkan. Ksatria muda kemudian melanjutkan serangan ganasnya terhadap lawan-lawannya bersama Leopold. Di tengah pertarungan, Noelle mencoba melindungi mereka dengan mantra penghalang, tetapi salah satu penyihir mampu dengan mudah menetralkannya. Ketika mereka mencoba mengambil keuntungan dari situasi ini, Asta dan Leopold menyerang salah satu penyihir saat penghalang Noelle menghilang. Namun, upaya mereka untuk menyerang gagal ketika penyihir tersebut meluncurkan beberapa serangan, yang menyebabkan kerusakan kritis pada mereka berdua. Serangan itu membuat Asta pingsan saat dia tetap di tanah. Para penyihir kemudian mencoba untuk membunuh Asta dan Leopold tetapi Ksatria yang tersisa yang dikirim oleh Valtos, kembali dan mencegat serangan. Para penyihir yang mengidentifikasi diri mereka sebagai anggota Mata Matahari Tengah Malam, melarikan diri sambil membawa Asta bersama mereka. Ketika Asta sadar kembali, mereka telah tiba di tempat persembunyian Eye of the Midnight Sun. Ksatria muda tetap tak berdaya saat dia terjebak dalam mantra sihir Sally, seorang penyihir yang ingin membedah dia dan grimoire-nya. Ketika mereka akhirnya memasuki tempat persembunyian, Julius mengungkapkan dirinya dan dengan cepat mengalahkan tiga penyihir sambil menahan sisa penyihir Eye of the Midnight Sun. Asta akhirnya terbebas dari mantera Sally setelah mage itu ditahan. Dia kemudian hanya bisa duduk dengan takjub dan ketakutan setelah melihat prestasi, yang dilakukan oleh orang yang harus dia lewati untuk menjadi Kaisar Sihir. Setelah melihat kekuatan Julius secara langsung, kaki Asta menjadi mati rasa saat dia memaksa dirinya untuk berdiri setelah Kaisar Sihir meminjamkan tangannya. Tidak lama kemudian, sementara Julius mempertanyakan anggota Eye of the Midnight Sun tentang sephirot di tempat persembunyian mereka, manifes cahaya terang dan mencegah Asta dari melihat si pelakunya. Ketika surut, Asta menyadari bahwa penyihir jahat telah pergi, tetapi Julius mampu mengamankan salah satu dari mereka. Asta kemudian dibawa kembali ke Ibukota Kerajaan oleh Julius setelah menerima pembaruan dari Marx Francois, salah satu pembantunya. Begitu mereka tiba, Asta disambut oleh Noelle, Klaus, Mimosa, dan Nero, yang sangat lega ketika mereka melihat Ksatria muda. Asta kemudian tetap dengan sesama Ksatria saat Julius menyapa mereka sehubungan dengan konflik dengan Eye of the Midnight Sun. Ketika Nozel memutuskan untuk pergi segera setelah Kaisar selesai, Asta mengungkapkan kebingungannya tentang kurangnya persahabatan dengan kapten Silver Eagle. Tidak lama kemudian, Leopold keluar dari bangsal medis dan bersumpah untuk menjadi Kaisar Sihir berikutnya di mana Asta menerimanya sebagai salah satu pesaingnya. Dia kemudian meminta Leopold untuk memperkenalkan dirinya dengan benar kepadanya. Tidak lama kemudian, Asta, Charmy, dan Noelle bersiap untuk meninggalkan Ibukota Kerajaan, tetapi mereka akhirnya tersesat di dalam kota. Ketika mereka berjalan-jalan sambil bercakap-cakap, mereka bertemu Yuno, Klaus dan Mimosa. Saat Asta melakukan percakapan dengan Yuno, yang terakhir segera meluncurkan serangan terhadap anggota Banteng Hitam. Asta berhasil membatalkannya dan mengetahui bahwa Yuno menggunakan mantra itu untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada saudara angkatnya.. Setelah itu, di markas Black Bull, Asta menyapa Magna dan Luck, yang baru saja kembali dari misi mereka. Knight muda kemudian memberi tahu seniornya bahwa ia telah dipromosikan menjadi Junior Magic Knight kelas 3. Namun, keduanya gagal memahami upaya Asta untuk menyombongkan diri, sampai Yami menjelaskan pentingnya hal itu. Asta kemudian menyampaikan kekhawatirannya tentang Fuegoleon kepada kaptennya, tetapi Yami berhasil menghiburnya sebelum dia menyuruhnya beristirahat. Tiba-tiba, Finral tiba melalui mantra Sihir Ruang dan mengundang Asta ke kencan buta. Kemudian pada hari itu, di sebuah restoran di Nairn, Asta menghadiri kencan buta dengan Finral dan Luck. Ketika seniornya menyelesaikan perkenalan mereka, penyihir Banteng Hitam muda juga memperkenalkan dirinya. Sayangnya, pidatonya tidak diterima dengan baik oleh para wanita, jadi dia menunjukkan luka yang dia terima selama invasi Royal Capital, yang selanjutnya mengurangi minat mereka padanya. Ketika Luck dan Finral akhirnya dapat melakukan percakapan yang hidup dengan teman kencan mereka, Asta juga mencoba untuk memecahkan kebodohan dengan teman kencannya, Rebecca Scarlet. Dia mengungkapkan niat dan ketertarikannya karena dia lebih suka tinggal bersama saudara-saudaranya. Sebagai tanggapan, Asta mulai bercerita tentang saudara kandungnya sendiri, yang dengan cepat menarik minatnya dan mereka dapat memiliki topik yang menarik.. Tiba-tiba, seorang lelaki kekar mabuk menginterupsi mereka dan mulai menghina Rebecca dengan mengejek situasi hidupnya. Asta segera menempatkan pemabuk di tempatnya dengan melemparkannya ke seberang aula. Tindakannya mendorong Rebecca untuk membawanya pergi dari restoran ke gang. Dia kemudian bertanya kepada Asta apakah dia memiliki seseorang yang romantis. Ksatria Banteng Hitam mengonfirmasi hal itu, tetapi dia menahan diri untuk tidak mengungkapkan identitasnya ketika pikirannya dipenuhi dengan citra Sister Lily. Selanjutnya, Rebecca mengundang Asta untuk bermain dengan saudara-saudaranya suatu saat, yang ia sepakati. Dia kemudian bertanya pada Rebecca tujuan sebenarnya dari kencan buta, yang dengan cepat mengejutkannya. Keesokan harinya, Asta kembali ke Nairn untuk bermain dengan saudara Rebecca. Dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis kecil bernama Marie Adlai yang akhirnya bermain dengan mereka. Ketika Asta mencoba mengambilnya untuk berputar, kakak laki-laki Marie, Gauche Adlai, segera mencampuri dan menendangnya. Ketika penyihir Banteng Hitam dengan cepat mengidentifikasi kakak laki-laki Marie sebagai seniornya dalam pasukan, yang terakhir memukulinya lebih jauh ketika Marie mengungkapkan niatnya untuk menikahi Asta. Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah Marie kembali ke gereja, Asta dan Gauche memutuskan untuk bermalam di rumah Rebecca. Ksatria muda dengan cepat memuji keterampilan memasak Rebecca setelah dia mencicipi hidangannya. Ketika malam tiba dan Asta tertidur lelap, dia tiba-tiba diserang oleh Gauche yang bertekad untuk membunuhnya karena ikatan dengan Marie. Ksatria Banteng Hitam mencoba untuk berunding dengan seniornya, tetapi dia gagal dan yang terakhir berhasil mendorongnya keluar dari rumah. Saat Asta menyadari bahwa kota itu telah tertutup salju, Rebecca datang ke arahnya dan menginformasikan hilangnya saudara-saudaranya. Setelah itu, warga negara lain dari Nairn mulai bangun dan menemukan bahwa anak-anak mereka telah tiada. Sementara Asta masih mencoba untuk menghindari serangan Gauche, Noelle datang dan memberi tahu mereka bahwa dia melihat sekelompok anak berjalan menuju daerah pegunungan. Pada saat itu, para suster gereja tiba dan mengungkapkan bahwa anak-anak gereja juga telah hilang. Fakta bahwa Marie juga telah diculik dengan cepat membuat Gauche marah ketika dia mencoba melampiaskan amarahnya kepada Sister Theresa. Untungnya, Asta berhasil menghentikannya dan memintanya untuk tenang dengan memukulnya. Ketika Ksatria muda mendesak seniornya untuk menggunakan waktu untuk mencari petunjuk tentang keberadaan anak-anak, itu mengingatkan Gauche pada cermin, yang dia berikan kepada Marie, yang bisa dia gunakan untuk melacak mereka. Asta, Gauche, dan Theresa kemudian meninggalkan Nairn untuk mengejar anak-anak setelah Knight muda meyakinkan Rebecca tentang keselamatan saudara-saudaranya. Ketika mereka dekat gua, Asta melihat Marco Scarlet berbaring di luar dan meminta Gauche untuk mendekat. Gauche menolak dan menyuruh Asta untuk melepaskan, yang dia lakukan. Theresa bergabung dengan Asta di sebelah Marco, dan Asta mengetuk kepala bocah itu dengan Pedang Pembunuh Iblis, membebaskan bocah itu dari pesona. Setelah disembuhkan, Marco tidak ingin dibiarkan sendirian, jadi Asta meminjamkan jubah regu Banteng Hitam sebagai penghiburan. Ketika Asta dan Theresa tiba di di gua, dia mencatat bahwa mana anak-anak telah dikeringkan dan mungkin tidak pernah bisa menggunakan sihir, yang membuat Asta marah. Saat Baro mengejeknya karena tidak memiliki mana, Asta memukulnya dengan Pedang Pembunuh Setan. Asta mengancam Baro dan meninju dinding di sebelah kepalanya, mengatakan bahwa mengalahkan Baro tidak akan merusak kerusakan pada anak-anak. Asta kemudian membebaskan anak-anak dari pesona. Ketika dia menyembuhkan anak-anak, Theresa menyebutkan kepada Asta bahwa dia mengenal Suster Lily, yang menggambarkan bocah lelaki itu pendek dan keras tetapi bangga dengan etos kerja kerasnya, sangat menyenangkan bagi Asta. Asta menuntut untuk tahu cara mengembalikan mana anak-anak. Tiba-tiba Sally muncul dari portal dan senang melihat Asta. Asta memperingatkan yang lain tentang dirinya. Setelah mantra Gauche terbukti tidak efektif melawan Sihir Gelnya, Sally meraih Asta dan menariknya ke salamander-nya, di mana dia merasakan darahnya. Ketika Sally mencoba untuk menghapus kuku jari kelingkingnya, Theresa membebaskan bocah itu dengan Sihir Api. Asta terkejut mengetahui bahwa Theresa adalah seorang Ksatria Sihir dan mengenal Fuegoleon, dan bertanya apakah dia telah mendengar apa yang terjadi padanya, yang dia konfirmasi. Kapan Sally mengubah Baro menjadi monster lumpur raksasa, Asta dan Theresa bergerak untuk membela anak-anak, sementara Gauche meraih Marie dan terbang menjauh. Saat melawan monster itu, Asta menyelamatkan Neige dari kehancuran karena dia masih harus membayar untuk apa yang telah dia lakukan. Asta mencoba memotong monster menjadi berkeping-keping, tetapi Sally mengungkapkan bahwa sihirnya yang luar biasa didorong oleh kekuatan hidup Baro. Theresa kemudian menyelamatkan Asta lagi dari upaya Sally untuk menangkapnya. When Gauche returns, he finds Asta and Theresa exhausted, but Asta still refuses to give up. Asta declares that he will die before letting the children be harmed and rushes in but has to be saved by Gauche. When Gauche's spells prove ineffective, Asta saves his squadmate and tells him that they need to work together as a team. Gauche agrees, which causes the Demon-Dweller Sword to appear and fills it with Gauche's magic. Asta swings the sword and releases a flying slash of Anti Magic light. Gauche then has Asta look into his mirror eye and multiplies the boy. The multiples Astas all swings their swords and destroy the monster with Mirrors Slash. After the clones dissipate, Asta is attacked by Baro, but Neige freezes his brother. Neige asks if they can be friends after he serves time in prison, and Asta agrees and thanks Neige for saving him. Suddenly Neige and Gauche are struck down by blades of light. Asta carries Neige over to the others behind Theresa, who raises a defense. However, she is struck down, too. Asta then notices that Sally has disappeared and recognizes Licht, who formally introduces himself. Asta is then shocked to see that Licht has a four-leaf clover grimoire, like Yuno. Confused by Licht's speech about victims, Asta points out that the Eye of the Midnight Sun attacked first. Rebuking the statement, Licht pierces Asta's leg and asks about the boy's grimoire. Asta tries to hide behind his larger sword, but Licht appears behind him and attacks. To Asta's surprise, Yami drops out of a portal and blocks the attack. Asta asks Finral to carry the injured back to Nairn and stays behind to keep fighting. Asta is impressed by Yami's ability to block Licht's attacks. Asta listens but gets confused as Licht and Yami relate their backstories. The boy is shocked when Licht admits to injuring Fuegoleon. After Yami injures Licht, the captain tells Asta to do the same, much to the boy's disbelief. Yami then instructs Asta in how to use ki and orders him to take out Valtos. Asta listens for Valtos' attack but is still hit, and Yami kicks him for using just his ears. Asta concentrates and manages to reflect Valtos' attack back, hitting him in the chest. Angered, Licht lashes out and causes a cave-in, but Asta and Yami use ki to dodge the rocks. Yami orders Asta to take on Licht but, changing his mind, orders the boy to finish fighting Valtos. Asta is distracted by Yami and Licht's fight, and Valtos tries to interfere. Yami then threatens Asta again for not dealing with Valtos. Asta charges forward and Valtos attacks from multiple angles at once. Asta reflects some of them back but Valtos escapes before they hit. As the assault continues, Asta's numerous injuries are taking their toll. In a desperate attempt, Asta tosses his swords aside, tempting Valtos to fire a larger attack. Asta then jumps through the portal and punches Valtos. Asta marvels at Yami's massive injury to Licht. When Licht decides to unleash his most powerful spell, Asta believes Yami can handle it, but the captain reveals that it is too much for him. Asta panics while Yami tries to construct a defense. Gauche saves them by reflecting the spell with a giant mirror. Before the fifth match, Asta questions who would be named "Cross", but Mimosa explains it is "X" and probably for anonymity. Asta is creeped out and surprised when a weird Magic Knight starts laughing and reveals himself to be Rill. His butler, Walter, also appears, to Asta's shock, and when Asta and Rill greet each other, Walter offers the boy some tea. As he sips the tea, Asta realizes that the taste is too high-class for him. Walter then thanks him for being a friend to Rill. During the match, Asta is amazed when Rill counters two enhanced spells at the same time. Afterwards Walter celebrates Rill lack of focus forcing his teammates to work harder, and Asta questions such a talent. During the sixth match, Asta notices that Luck's boots have changed, and Magna explains that the spell has evolved since Luck has added pages to his grimoire. Asta cheers when Klaus drills through his opponent's spell, and is amazed when Puli Angel flies. After Luck kicks Rob Vitesse into the crystal, destroying it and winning the match, Asta and Magna worry about how strong Luck is. Asta is then pumped to watch Noelle and Yuno in the eighth match, and when the two start bickering, Asta tries to calm down Noelle but is interrupted by Solid. During the match, Asta cheers for Noelle when she splits up with Yuno and heads for Team O's crystal by herself, and when she defeats her brother and destroys the crystal with one spell. Afterwards, Asta congratulates Yuno and Noelle as they return to the platform. Julius then calls for the battlefield to be rearranged for the second round, and Asta notices Zora twitch at this. Before the next match, Asta asks Zora if he was bothered by his traps getting moved, and after the rogue reveals he placed them the night before, Asta demands to know where they are located. Zora refuses to tell so Asta decides to deal with them himself. At the start of the match, Kirsch covers the battlefield with Magic Cherry Blossom Blizzard, so Asta unleashes Black Hurricane, which nullifies all of the cherry blossoms and traps, aggravating both Kirsch and Zora. Asta declares to Zora that he wants to fight as a team, once the group formulate a plan, they split up with Mimosa heading towards Team C's crystal. Kirsch manages to locate Asta and attacks him with his "Dance of the Beautiful Cherry Blossom Blades" which Asta deflects while retreating soon after. He runs towards an opening within a nearby cliff where he taunts Kirsch into following him, Kirsch senses the traps set up by Zora and utilizes his cherry blossom clones in order to set them off. As Kirsch rushes towards Asta to finish him, he falls into a pit set up by Team B where Asta jumps into the pit to flatten and knock out Kirsch. References Kategori:Sub Halaman